An Acolyte at Hogwarts
by ElenaAmidala
Summary: Wrong-Child-Who-Lived. One child is hailed the saviour, while the other one is cast aside due to a terrible mistake. She suffers terribly for some time under the Dursleys but is quickly spirited away by a long lost relative, trained in the deadly arts. What happens when she returns to Hogwarts? Will she forgive her parents or vow to kill it's twin for everything she has endured?
1. Chapter 1- Separation

Even the smallest decision can change the course of the world. Some have bigger impacts than others: Some can change the world for the better, others for worse. Albus Dumbledore being considered the wisest and most powerful wizard of all time since Merlin himself has made many different mistakes in his life, but he will eventually learn that making decisions without knowing all the valuables can have devastating effects and meddling for only the common good, without caring about the individuals involved can sometimes make things worse.

* * *

On this late evening as the month October dies with the festive Halloween celebration a small family consisting of a handsome, dark haired man, his equally beautiful fair, red-headed wife and his two little children were preparing for bed. His twins were a small, chubby dark haired boy and a small red-headed girl which had some metamorphic gift as she was able to darken her hair sometimes towards her father's hair colour.

Early snow was silently drifting to the cold ground. Although it was the most sacred festival called Samhein or Halloween for the wizarding population in the small village in the West County of England, no happy children were seen outside collecting sweets from their neighbours. These were dangerous times as the there was a terrible war raging within this community. Tom Riddle, who was better known as Lord Voldemort or You-know-who by the light side, and as The dark Lord by his loyal followers was leading this bloody war towards the extinction or subjugation of all muggle borns. The small family within their small two store stonewalled cottage, believing that they were still safe through the Fidelius charm, were unaware at the tragedy that was about to be unfold. A tragedy, which would separate one young member entirely from the rest, while havoc would follow this persons' every step. You could say that the person would change the fate of the entire galaxy.

Suddenly the weather outside changed to a very unusual weather phenomenon as thunder and lightning were accompanying the snow falling outside. The snow on the cold, hard ground was dampening the carefully placed steps of the dark hooded creature which slowly, but steadily made its way towards the cottage. _It's_ _almost too simple_ he thought. The stupid spineless little Pettigrew had been made their secret keeper and he had informed him the minute he knew. The Potter's had already defied him trice and he would finally kill their children. James Potter was a Pureblood and he would only spill it if necessary, maybe he could put him under the Imperius curse and as Snape had begged for the life of his Lily, he would give her to Snape once he was finished with the Potters here. After all Snape's loyalty had been proven by bringing him the important parts of the prophesy. With a flick of his wand he opened the front door and silently went upstairs where he could hear the laughing of the happy family, trying to put their children to bed. _How pathetic!_ They have not even realized the breach of their wards around their house. He had thought as an Auror Potter would be better prepared. Apparently, they preferred trusting their best friend.

Annoyed, he flicked the wand again and destroyed the white door to the children's room with a loud explosion. Lily and James Potter quickly spun around and readied their wands. Their hearts were beating erratically as they were standing opposite the very monster they had tried to evade for over a year. The hood covered Lord Voldemord's pale face but the only thing they could spot were his deep red eyes which were shining from beneath the darkness of his hood. Had Peter been caught and tortured? But they had performed the Fidelus ritual only yesterday. Had he betrayed them? Dear God! Was he a death eater? They had suspected a spy within their ranks, but Peter? They heard a deep rumble coming from the chest of the Dark Lord.

"Did you really believe you could evade me?" he hissed. "You know what I have come for! Step aside and I'll let you live."

"We will not let you harm our children!" Lily growled angrily, not showing how much she actually feared the situation. But she was also determined to protect her children. Her mother had always told her that she was just as strong as her father when it came to dangerous situations.

"And here I wanted to be generous." Lord Voldemord stated shaking his head seemingly sad:"James Potter. You are a powerful pureblood. I do not wish to spill your precious blood and you Lily Potter. One of my most trusted followers has bargained for your life and I wanted to be generous, but you leave me no choice. You two are all that stands between me and my goal."

The two little children sitting in their crib were astonishingly quiet as if they knew the severity of the situation.

"Expelliarmus" James suddenly shouted pointing his wand while Lily concentrated on magically waving a complicated shield charm. She would not let any harm come to their children. James and Lord Voldemord were quickly shooting spells and blocks black and forth effectively destroying the interior around them until the pale, red eyed man deflected another one and finally sent a non-verbally spoken spell at the protecting parents sending them tumbling against the wall and knocking them out before Lily was able to finish her protective spell.

Stepping towards the two now wailing twins he raised his wand again with crackling glee about what he was about to do in a few seconds. His power would be absolute. No one would be able to defeat him. The girl with the red hair and blue eyes looked him straight in the eye as if she dared to challenge him. He was here for the boy and he would kill him first and then kill the insolent little girl slowly and very painfully.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed darkly and the room was filled with a harsh cold green flash, but at the very same moment something else happened:

The little girl pushed her brother down and threw herself above him just as a bright light was slowly spreading around the two children and the deadly curse was reflected at the shocked dark wizard who felt himself torn into thousand tiny little pieces. Just as he disintegrated something black escaped his body and flew towards the wavering shield of light. With the impact of the curse the girl had been pushed behind her brother and lost consciousness, which unfortunately allowed a dark substance to attach itself into her brother's forehead leaving a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

* * *

A few hours later James Potter groaned as he slowly came back to the living from where he had been knocked out. He had one hell of a hangover. No! He remembered! Voldemort had been in this very room! He suddenly jumped up, feeling his wife lying next to him. "Lily!" he shook her shoulders distressed! "Wake up!" As she groaned to he was absolutely relieved. His muggle-borne wife was alive. When she carefully tried to stand up he aided her by pulling her up with his hands around her waist and ran for the bed of their precious children. _Please, let them be aliv_ e! He saw them both sleeping peacefully at odd angles. Harry had a newly acquired scar of a lightning bolt, which could only mean that he had been hit with a very dark curse. His daughter Elizabeth however was breathing shallowly and he could feel that she was slowly burning up. Lying on the floor he could see a dark hood and a wand. _What in Merlin's name happened here!_ It seemed that Voldemort had met his fate through his children. _But how?_ Lily was already feeling her children's foreheads. While her daughter was dangerously warm with fever, her brother's body temperature was much colder. "Lily, quick we have to get them to St. Mungos." James stuttered. "You are right!" she answered scooping Harry up while James did the same with their daughter.

Using the Floo Network they quickly appeared in St. Mungo's crying desperately for a healer to check their children over. While they were examined thoroughly, the headmaster of Hogwarts and good friend of the family Albus Dumbledore, came with the children's godfather as fast as he could as he had been informed by Sirius that he had found the house empty and that there were clear signs of struggle. While Lily was inside the examination room with the twins, James told him exactly what had happened to them and how he had found the children afterwards.

"We have managed to bring the fever down, although we have no definite idea about the cause." the healer informed the worried mother standing next to her children. "Do you have any theory because we did not have any contact with other people for month? She could not have gotten an infection from anyone visiting." she asked stroking over her daughter's hair.

"Normally her condition resembles someone whose magical core has been drained through exercitation, but that is very unlikely as she is too young to have such a strong magical core. And I must warn you that your daughter might be a squib as I hardly detected any magic in her. Your son's condition can be explained by the dark magic he has been hit with, but his magical core is weak but stable."

"But I thought I saw her doing accidental magic some time ago. It's not possible that she is a squib!" Lily defended her.

"That may be but it is not unheard of wizards who have a weak magical core that they lose magic entirely when they are confronted with a traumatizing event. An attack of You-know-who is something which I would call traumatizing. I will give her a potion to bring down the fever and then you can take them both home." the pale healer calmly told her.

When she came out of the examination room with the two twins Lilly cried into her husband's shoulder. Her daughter had lost all magic, but was fine and Harry would also be fine. It was finally over. They could live finally in peace. It would be difficult for their daughter, now that she had lost all her power, but they would pull through. She was certain of it.

* * *

A few hours later they were all comfortably seated in 12 Grimmauld Place, which Sirius being the last free Black had inherited. They were once again retelling Dumbledore what had occurred in the room and how they had found the children and Lily told them under tears what the healer had informed her about. Her daughter Elizabeth had lost her magic. She was now forced to live within the wizarding world without being able to perform magic. Albus put a hand over Lily's and told her about his own late sister who had also lost her magic due to a traumatic experience. He had also looked over the siblings when they had laid them into bed after coming back from St. Mungos and he had come to the conclusion that Harry was in fact the boy who lived. But he knew that the fight was not yet over as he had seen over the years, that Voldemort had done something which had made him less and less human, so there was a huge risk that he was not entirely dead. And if that was the case then he had to train Harry.

"Lily, I am afraid, that the danger is not yet over, but we have won time. Voldemort was not enough human anymore to be completely gone. We have to train Harry as best as we can because only Harry can defeat him in case he comes back. You must now focus all your energy at preparing your son." he insisted.

"But what about Elizabeth?" she sobbed. "I cannot just leave her behind! She is my daughter too!"

"I agree, Dumbledore. We cannot leave our daughter behind! Not after all we have been through together!" James angrily jumped up.

The old man soothingly put his hands on his lap. "I understand, but please put yourself in your daughter's position for one second. Her brother will be famous, be able to do magic and he will receive all your attention in order to prepare him for what he has to do. Your daughter however will be on the sidelines, desperate for your attention; even though you try to give it to her it will never be enough. She will grow resentful of her brother and bitter, jealous of the magical gift her brother has and she has lost. She will be the squib sibling: an outcast in our current society. Do you really want this for your daughter?"

"Of course not, but what can we do? I do not want to lose my daughter!" Lily sobbed into James's shoulder who stroked her back soothingly. He too did not want to let go of their daughter.

"Maybe I can take her." Sirius suggested. "I am her godfather after all. If you cannot look after her then I will raise her as my own."

"As noble as your suggestion is, Sirius I am afraid that you miss the problem that she has lost her magic. As I said, she would grow up in a world of magic without being able to do magic herself. And as you are Harry's godfather too you would still be in frequent contact and the resentment towards him would still grow."

"I still like Sirius suggestion better at what I fear that you want us to do, Dumbledore." James growled. "Are you expecting us to throw her out into the muggle world just because she is not able to do magic anymore! She is our daughter! She belongs with us."

"Please calm yourself, James. I do not expect you to throw her out of your family, but Lily's sister Petunia has a child at the same age, does she not?" he asked carefully in Lily's direction.

"You cannot take her to Petunia. She hates what we are! We would condemn her to a life of misery! Elizabeth stays." she stomped her right foot.

"I believe that your sister will not hate her when she finds out that your daughter has no magic. We can omit that she had it at a point of time. Petunia was jealous of you when you received your Hogwarts letter. I am certain that she would gladly take her once she finds out that Elizabeth is in her terms normal. Lily, I beseech you. Your daughter could have the opportunity for a good life among muggles without jealousy or magic and with Petunia I can create blood wards to protect her. "

He could see the wheels turning in Lily's mind. She loved their daughter, but she also wanted the best for her even though it broke her heart. "Alright" she nodded,"but I will talk to my sister and if she does not agree then this discussion is over."

"But Lily!" James argued.

"We have to do what is best for our daughter James. Maybe we could pay them for their expenses and we could visit her regularly." Lily said hugging herself and James dejectedly nodded.

* * *

A week later Nr. 4 Privet Drive received a new member after Lily had talked for a long time with her sister who finally relented after she heard that they would receive weekly payments for the girl without magic. Although the girl looked similarly like her sister she had apparently no magic inside her. At first she was happy to have a companion for her little Dudders, who was also normal like her, but after a few month things happened which made it abundantly clear that the little girl was indeed a freak like her sister and did have magic.

This was the beginning of the little girl's long misery until another long lost family member turned up to spirit her away. Dumbledore and the Potters would realize in a few years that they had made the worst mistake possible by giving the child away.

* * *

 **Any idea who this relative could be? I would love to hear your suggestions, but I have already a certain individual in mind. (Keep in mind that Lily is a redhead and that there is a very prominent Sith Lord with the same hair colour. )  
**


	2. Chapter 2-Christmas

On a cold dark evening on Christmas Eve a small young girl was crying herself to sleep with her legs pulled up to her chest while shaking like a leave. She did not know what she had done again this time to deserve her uncle's wrath. Everything in her body hurt and she was unable to recall a time where she was completely without pain. Her cousin who strongly resembled the fat pink domestic animals on his picture books, which he regularly tore to shreds, was not much older than her but he was vicious and he loved to make her more miserable. He could throw tantrums and get away with it. Usually she was able to feel them coming even if they were minutes away, but her gift was useless, because she was not able to prevent them.

One day he had decided to grace his family with art created with finger paint and had put the colourful impressions on all the walls in the height he could reach giving his parents almost a heart attack. Although he had clearly been the culprit with the colour stains all over his clothes they had blamed Elizabeth for her "ungratefulness" and the horrible art she had created. She had been beaten severely again by her uncle with his brown hard leather belt and she had not been able to walk properly for days and they had even forced her to clean the mess "she had created". Unfortunately she had only made things worse by not being able to clean it properly as Dudley was much bigger than her and she had spread the paint even more.

It did not matter what she did, the blame was always on her and not on her cousin. But what was even worse was that her own parents did not want her because they thought that she was a failure, a mistake. Her aunt and her uncle never became tired of reminding her of that fact. _You're an abomination! No wonder your parents didn't want you! You're a waste of space!_ All these thoughts were flying through her head in remembrance of what her family members were telling her. Why was the world so unjust? Why could she not be normal like everyone else? Why did nobody love her? Was she so unlovable? _Why?!_ she mentally screamed. She wanted a normal family, where she was just as accepted as everyone else, where a mother would tenderly brush over her hair, kiss her good night or just hug her tight when she had nightmares. What would she give to be hugged lovingly?

Her nightmares were unfortunately coming more frequently the older she became. Each time she woke up from one of the countless horrible things that she was experiencing during her dreams she would be ripped out of her cupboard by a furious uncle who would yell at her for waking them and he would continue to beat her until she was sore on her back and on her butt. She had sometimes even accidently wetted her makeshift bed in the narrow cupboard because she was too afraid of waking her monster of an uncle. Most of the time she was scared from falling asleep at all, which resulted in a sore neck and absolute fogginess in the morning as she had not gotten any sleep for days on a row. Because of this she was unable to do her chores like wiping the floors, polishing the silverware doing the laundry with her aunt which meant that she had to sort the different dirty clothes from each other in order to put them in the washing machine. Help with the cooking, clean Dudley's mess in his room, make the beds and if it was done ok, then she would receive something to eat, which was mostly the stuff Dudley did not like. Vegetables and other healthier things, but it was not nutritious enough for her.

Elizabeth began shaking more heavily as her cupboard was right under the stairs and next to the front door which was not enough for keeping the cold outside. She was just lying on an old sheet on a hard wooden board in her cupboard without any blanket to keep away the cold. Petunia had taken the blanket away after she had wetted it once and therefore did not have any right for one.

Hearing the Christmas Carols sung outside and her family celebrating in the living room with a very lively Dudley she hugged her knees more tightly and hoped that there was someone out there who would come to take her away from this hell, because she knew that she was not able to go on much longer like this. Maybe she just should run away. Anywhere was better than here. But she was small, she would not be able to get very far because she did not have any winter clothing and no money to get on the train and there was also the fact that nobody would want to take her in. She was a freak after all and what if strange things would keep happening around her?

* * *

In the newly renovated Potter Manor on Christmas morning:

Albus Dumbledore was silently watching the happy family. Harry, his little protégé and saviour of the wizarding world was developing quite well. As he was growing fast he was developing a steadier magical core and he always humbly shared his toys with other children, especially with Neville and Ron. But he was still shielded from any publicity by his parents for keeping him humble and down to earth. It was mostly Lilly, who did this. She did not want him to grow an ego like a certain blonde former Ravenclaw. James and Sirius however loved reminding the little boy how special he was and how much they loved him but there was one thing that strained their marriage.

Lilly, missed her daughter very much, but did not dare visit her because she would not be able to come back without her. She had told Dumbledore several times already that she had a bad feeling about giving her away and that she was sure that he had made a mistake. She had seen that Elizabeth had not been a squib and maybe she had only temporarily lost her magic because of the shock. Who could say that her magic would not resurface? She could not tell how she knew that her daughter was not well, but she had explained to him that she just knew it. This argument was not something that he could count as valuable as she was a mother who desperately wanted her child back. Mrs. Figg, whom he had placed to watch over the girl had not reported anything to worry about so far. Lilly had even screamed at James at one point that they should not have given her daughter away and her husband had begged her to not talk about their daughter in front of Harry. This argument had ended very heated as Lilly had lost control over her powers and all the lights and windows in the Manor had exploded and startled her husband and even Albus. He had known that Lilly was an exceptional witch, but he did not know that she was this powerful. Many pure-blooded families would kill for females with powers like hers and Harry had probably inherited her magical power. Harry, however, seemed not to miss his sister and knowing about a squib sister could become a dangerous distraction, which they could not afford, although he was trying to convince his parents to give him a sibling. He did not like separating this family either, but it was for the common good and therefore had to be done. The individual did not count if the entire wizarding community was free of Voldemort's terror. Harry needed to be prepared and his sister would only have held him back and would have become resentful towards her brother and her family in the long run. That is why she had to leave and he did not regret it one bit.

Looking at her dark haired son unwrapping his countless gifts with shining eyes she could not help but fight back tears. She missed Elizabeth, her little red haired whirlwind and somehow she believed that she did not have the same happy Christmas as her brother. She sometimes had those feelings she could not explain, but all those feelings had turned out correct when she had been younger. These feelings felt as if she sometimes knew about things to come but Trelawney had repeatedly told her that she was completely ungifted with the Foresight and she should stop pretending. She sometimes felt like Troy's legendary Cassandra who had been cursed with the Foresight by the god Apollo, while nobody believed her. The nagging sensation that something was wrong was strongly engulfing her now again and she just wanted to jump up and apparate to her sister's house. It was as if she could hear a very faint voice calling her, but it must have been her imagination. She was probably wishing so hard to hear her daughter's voice that she started imagining it. James called her "feelings" female intuition, but she was not so sure about it. Maybe she had received this gift from her father. Her mother, may she rest in peace, had often told her that her father had been special too, but unfortunately she had never met him herself. She would have liked to ask him why he was not there for them, why he had left them. Was her daughter doomed to repeat the same fate? Should she not know about her family either? Apparently Lily had the same hair colour as her father and she did not even know if he was aware about her. As Petunia had a different father she was so much different. At home they had even talked in a "secret" family language, which resembled English up to a point and she had loved the language, because it had been something only for her family. Sitting next to her on the midnight blue couch was her husband playing slightly intoxicated with one of the scissors to cut open the better wrapped presents. This could not end well. Suddenly, just as Lily had expected, James lost control, and as he was sluggishly trying to catch the very sharp scissors Lily's hand shot out and caught them easily at the handle leaving Dumbledore and everyone else in the room speechless. "James, your wife could have given you a run for your money as a seeker." Sirius called slurring because of the special ale, James, Sirius and Remus had opened earlier.

"You've had enough!" Lily sighed annoyed to a now pouting James while everyone else in the room was chuckling. He knew he had drunken a bit too much, but with Harry in the room he was reminded of his other child. Yes. Dumbledore had told them that she was without magic but he missed her sometimes. But on the other hand he was also free from any prejudice from any other important wizarding families who thought that squibs were a disgrace to the family. With his son having vanquished you-know-who his influence in the Ministry had grown and his family had even received a seat in the Wizengamot which had long been overdue as his family line was also quite old, but had not made it on the list of the Sacred Twenty-eight. Maybe he should try for another child in the new year to come. Maybe another girl, then perhaps she would finally give up the idea of getting Elizabeth back. She had become more persistent to do this in the last two years. Her magical outburst had astonished him to no end. There was no wizarding family which displayed that much power in just one person, so he had landed, as Lilly would say, a Jackpot. Elizabeth was better off in the muggle world without knowing about magic. Dumbledore had told them that she would be fine and he believed him. He was the most impressive wizard in this century and he would begin to teach Harry the basics in the next year, even though it was still very early.

Harry, happily unwrapping his countless gifts was glad that everyone was here to celebrate his favourite festival. His two funny uncles Moony and Padfoot, his parents and the strange familiar old man looking like Father Christmas were here, but he knew that someone important was missing, but he could not remember who. There was a persistent nagging sensation that he had to remember, but whatever he did, he could not recall anyone who could be missing. On his birthday in July he had wished for a sibling, but his mummy was not as round yet, as Ron's mum had been with Ginny. Was the old man here to help his parents for getting a sibling for him? He hoped so, because he felt lonely sometimes. Neville and Ron were ok, but it was not the same. Sometimes he dreamt that he was not alone in his room and had someone who he could talk to at night, when he was supposed to sleep, but there was none. He had asked his uncle Padfoot once how children were made and his uncle had coughed and sputtered and told him to ask his father. When he had asked his dad, he had the same reaction and he had told him that he was too young to know. He had not given up and asked Remus who chuckled because Sirius had already told him that Harry had asked quite persistently. Remus had looked sadly at him, had patted his head and told him to ask his mother. She had questioned him why he wanted to know and when he had told her that he wanted to have as much siblings as the Weasleys because that looked like so much fun, his mummy's eyes had started to water and she had started to cry. With his mum starting to cry he had not dared to ask any further because she looked hurt so it must be something horrible.

* * *

He could not believe it! Finally, he had been able to locate them after his father had spirited them away because this marriage had not suited his old aristocratic family. It had been difficult without his much elder wife to calm his vicious temper, but killing his father and his entire family in the space ship had been sweet, especially as the old man had tried to bargain with him for his life about hints about the whereabouts of his missing wife and his step daughter Petunia. The dull little girl had not been anything special, but his regal looking wife with a very spirited temper had always believed in him and had also encouraged him to go against his excuse of a father. Much like his master had done eventually. And she had taught him a lot about passion. Well, she certainly had known about being passionate. Well, he had not yet found his wife, but her daughter, but perhaps she could bring some light into what exactly his father had done to them. He had never really loved Rhea, but she had been an interesting distraction and help to reach his goals and she had known every dirty secret about other politically involved families which had helped him quite a lot so far. This planetary system was far on the outskirts of the outer rim and there was still much unchartered space. He hoped that Petunia was still able to talk basic or at least their Nubian variety because he had only begun to learn the predominantly used language of this planet from one of the protocol droids, which had been sent in secret to catalogue the languages. How could they live in a world as primitive as this? They were light-years away from the beginnings of a hyper drive. He had even changed into one of the clothes from this planet in order to blend in, but he hated it. He was more used to robes now after all. As he was slowly walking towards the small, quaint house, with the crunching of grovel beneath his black shoes, he felt the presence of a Force user! This was the first Force user he had come across on this puny little, underdeveloped, backwater planet. But it was strong and it seemed that the presence was in the very house he was walking towards. _This should be interesting._ Had his step daughter a Force sensitive child? How could this be possible? He knew that his wife had been, but her parents had decided to keep her with the family and not hand her over to the Jedi order. Her daughter on the other hand had come after her first husband and not been Force sensitive at all because her midi-chlorian count had been ridiculously low. How should she have given birth to a Force sensitive child?

* * *

Elizabeth was lying in her cupboard again but this time she was not shivering in fear, but coldness racing down her spine. She was feeling sluggish and extremely tired, but luckily she had not been ordered to do any chores at the moment because she would not have been able to. Her "family" was currently in the kitchen, enjoying their large English breakfast after Dudley had opened all his presents. She had not seen them as she not left her cupboard all morning, but for whatever reason she could picture them in her mind. With her teeth-chattering and the tremors of coldness rocking her body she tried to get some semblance of control of her limbs back but to no avail.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang announcing an unannounced visitor which would create much confusion and show the Dursley's that they were not the perfectly normal family which they tried to display.

"Girl! Get the door!" her uncle called but was interrupted by his slim wife. "No. Vernon. It's probably Mrs. Figg, our old neighbour with some new stone hard cookies. You know how she loves tittle-tattle and when she sees the dirty freak then the whole town knows about her. I'll open the door."

Elizabeth faintly heard the door from the kitchen open, her aunt passing her cupboard, while smoothing out her small pinny and opening the front door which was accompanied by another gust of cold air. But it seemed that her aunt was frozen, because she did not hear any exchange of pleasant words except her aunt's mumbling:"Palpatine" and then a male voice saying something in a foreign language. But what was even more interesting was her aunt hesitantly responding in this language!

* * *

The woman standing before him was looking like an uglier version of his wife. Where his wife had had beautiful full blonde hair, this woman before him had dark brown hair and she was much thinner than her the woman she resembled. This had to be Petunia and he could detect some fear in seeing him. That was curious.

"Is this a way to treat your step-father, Petunia." he asked in a gentle voice. He would play nice for now. Coming out of her stupor she stepped aside and responded diminutively: "No. Please come in." What had happened to Petunia to be like this? Rhea would never have allowed her daughter to be like this. She had always spoken her mind about women like his late mother, who had been grovelling behind her husband. He stepped over the porch and sneered at what he was seeing. It looked so primitive.

"Who is it Petunia?" Vernon asked munching his breakfast. "My…My step-father, dear." Petunia stuttered. He probably did not know that they had been placed on this planet with little provisions for themselves and her mother had been forced to marry again in order to keep their mouth s fed as this country had still been resentful against single mothers. Her mother had been very good at suggesting things and luckily quite beautiful despite her age. Therefore she had been able to marry Mr. Evans who had happily adopted both girls as he was unable to produce children due to an infection during his childhood. He certainly had raised them as if they were his own. But why did she have to tell her 1st step-father everything and Vernon did not know that Mr. Evans had not been her father.

As he stepped in the kitchen he saw a big, beefy man with a large purple face without having much of a neck, thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache and blue eyes staring accusingly at him. Next to him sitting on a croaking wooden chair sat an extremely obese child with watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. Reaching into the Force he found that none of those two could have been the Force user he had felt before. There was hardly any potential in those two.

"You never told me that you have a step-father, Honey Bunch. " The beefy man said to Petunia. "It's a long story, Vernon" Petunia sighed. "He was mum's second husband." Turning to him she asked "Can I get you anything?" but he declined. There was no chance that he would eat anything on this planet. He did not want to catch any food bug. "I want information and I expect to get it know. Time is precious in my position." he said in Basic basking in Petunia's misery who wanted to keep this from her husband.

"What language is that?!" the man she had called Vernon screamed with ever reddening head. Well, it seemed that this one was predestined for an early death through high blood pressure.

"It's my family's secret language, don't worry dear." Petunia tried to calm him, but it did obviously not work and Palpatine had to fight a grin.

"I don't want any freakishness in this house Petunia! It's bad enough that we have your sister's abomination here!" Now that was much more interesting. So there was someone else in the building. It had not been his imagination and it had felt as if he had walked right past it. No! They could not have locked a person under the stairs? Could they?

"We will talk in the living room and don't worry, he was just teasing me." Petunia stated and he almost snorted but followed her to the living room.

As he sat down opposite to his step daughter he put his ambassadorial persona on his face. "No, Petunia. I would like to tell me everything what has happened to my wife after my father has forced you to leave Naboo and where I can find her and why Rhea has married again.

"The last one is simple. This planet was so far behind that she had to marry again in order to support us and she had not dared to tell your family that she was carrying my sister. They would probably have forced her to abort it, although that would probably have been the better solution" she acidly stated. His eyebrows shot up in astonishment. He was a father! This was certainly a surprise, but he still had to decide if it was a welcome one and if Petunias answer was any indication she disdained her sister very much. "She looks different than mum, but she definitely has your hair and she also has given the red hair gene to her little brat."

"You seem to have a strong aversion against your sister, Petunia. What has happened for this to happen? I remember that you wanted to make everyone your friend when your mother was still teaching economics in Theed University."

"She is a freak! That's why!" Petunia snapped and Palpatine could feel her anger. "Everyone is special in it's own way. There is no need to be disturbed, Petunia." he told her condescendingly.

"But she is a witch! Strange things kept happening around her since she was born. We were living in Cokeworth. Hideous little town. Then she met Severus Snape, who had the same abilities and they became best friends. And then she got a letter inviting her to that school to learn magic and she came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn and was turning tea-cups into rats. But for my mother and Mr. Evans, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! But I was the only one who saw her for what she was: A freak!" Petunia ranted with blazing eyes. My mother died years ago alongside her new husband because of influenza. Mr. Evans, as nice and tolerant as he was, he was a stupid advocate against vaccination and therefore had not allowed her to go against his will. She died because of this. I personally make sure my family is vaccinated in time."

He was sorry to hear that his wife had passed away, but deep down he had already expected it. But the other nugget of information had been much more interesting. _Interesting. This planet seems to have Force Users similar to the Night Sisters._ If his daughter had inherited his Force Ability then maybe he could learn some extra skills that his master was unaware of. It would immensely aid his gain for power and Darth Plagueis had granted him the possibility to study the dark side apart from what he was teaching him.

"Then she married that man Potter and had twins. She brought us the girl because it had not displayed any power and would therefore never be able to do magic and that's why she gave us the girl to look after. Ungrateful little bitch, that girl. Especially as it is a freak like her family." Petunia ranted further with her voice getting louder by the second. "Is there a possibility to contact my daughter?" Palpatine enquired calmly."No, there isn't!" the woman sitting opposite him scoffed. "She told me that she would contact me if she needed to."

"This little girl would not be the person, shivering in the cupboard under the stairs, Petunia?" he enquired. "How, did you...?" Petunia asked flabbergasted while he carefully stretched his Force senses and was overwhelmed by the sheer power the girl was carrying. She was already as strong as him and he had been trained. Could he take her with him and try to train her differently than the young boy from the Night Sisters. It could be advantageous, having a killer, who was able to blend in with the crowd and who could also move in plain sight like him. Maybe he could force her to go in the public service and help him in the senate. A family member, just like him. Maul, had already proven time and again, that he was not able to blend in properly. He needed to look at her and then he would decide. "I will look at the girl in question, hidden in your cupboard, and then I will decide if I will take her off your hands."

"You can't take her away!" Petunia objected." We receive money for her as long as she stays with us."

Palpatine shook his head:"Well, you will not receive more money, then if the state she is in does not change. You are not so stupid as to believe that she will survive long in her current state." he told her with a hard glance.

"How do you know all this?" Petunia wondered aloud but received a smirking response. "Where do you think your little sister got her powers from, Petunia." He graciously stood up, striding through the kitchen while ignoring the still munching fat individuals in the room he walked straight towards the cupboard where he could feel the little girl. Petunia, followed on his heels.

Opening the small door he saw a small, skinny, red haired girl lying on a makeshift bed, but her Force signature was strong and although she did not look like much, she was still young and could also be molded. If he took her away from these gruesome circumstances she would be indebted to him. He would risk investing in her and training her. Maybe she would be able to pay him back by returning to this planet in order to find out more about the magical world and teach him. And by taking a child in he could also better his name for being "selfless". It was decided he would take her with him.

"Bring me a blanket, Petunia. I'll take her with me!" he commanded and waited for Petunia to return from the first floor.

Carefully wrapping the sleeping, shivering girl into the blanket he took out a small communicator. "I trust you still know how to use this?" he asked by pushing it into his step-daughter's hand. Should my daughter decide to show her face at this pitiful place, you let me know. Guard this with your life, from your husband and your son, because I will be very angry if it is destroyed and you can believe me, Petunia: You do not want to see my wrath." he dangerously hissed, while hoisting the still sleeping little girl and walked out of the front door to begin the long walk towards his hidden space ship. The medical droid had some work to do.

* * *

Dumbledore, comfortably sitting in his office suddenly felt falling of the wards around Petunia's house. This meant that Elizabeth no longer considered 4 Privet Drive her home. This probably meant that Lilly had not headed his warning and gotten her daughter back. He had to act immediately, before she could endanger everything he had set in motion for Voldemort's final death.

* * *

 **Who would have thought? Please feel free to comment.**


	3. Chapter 3-Coruscant-Earth

After a tedious long day of negotiations and discussions in various comities Palpatine finally arrived back at his luxurious apartment at upper level off 500 Republica, the most prestigious and exclusive residential tower located in the Senate District of Galactic City. A few months ago he had taken the small girl with him with the intention of raising her but it he had not anticipated how much attention the small vermin, living with him after her recovery, actually needed. Too much for his taste and trying to appear to like her was extremely tiresome.

The medical droid in his shuttle had worked hard to bring her fever down and stabilize her. As he had not dared to take her further to the galactic City without her dying he had taken her to his home planet in the Mid-Rim and brought her to the hospital almost immediately. There the medical personal had been shocked that any child could be at such a state. Especially as children on Naboo were cherished. What had even surprised them more was that this little girl was a relative of the nice friendly Senator who had already suffered several tragedies in his life: The disappearance of his elder wife and the loss of his entire family, including his siblings. They were constantly reassuring him that she would be fine in time and that she was in best hands as they mistook his worried face for concern about her. He was, however, not worried that she died, but that he would lose someone with her high Force potential which she had clearly inherited from him, or that the Jedi were informed about her Midi-Chlorean count. The last thing he needed was them getting her on their radar. He had to leave her at the hospital for recovery, but only after making sure that no record of her Midi-Chlorean count existed. He had been pleasantly surprised that she had started to learn the Nubian variety and Basic from Protocol Droids as the healers were quite smitten with the shy little girl and some were even sacrificing their free time to make her comfortable. The holo-news had naturally soaked up his little story that he never given up hope to find his "dear" missing wife and family that he had unfortunately only found his abusive step-daughter and his granddaughter from a daughter he had never known and therefore he had not been able let her suffer further as she was the only thing left of his dear wife and family he never had been able to live with. His polling results had skyrocket shortly with this admission. When he had contacted her after a few weeks from the core world he played naturally the grandfatherly role and this had brought pure admiration to her face. After all he was the one who had taken her away from her abusive life to a "magical" place as she called it.

He hoped that she would be sleeping already as his master Darth Plagueis was due to arrive any moment and he was already regarding the little girl with open disdain. Especially, as she seemed to have a weird obsession with the Jedi Temple which she was able to see from her large bedroom. He had luckily gifted her with a Sith necklace which hid her force signature from any other Force user, at least until he would be able to teach her how to hide it from the Jedi. Even Plagueis did not know her full potential and he planned to keep it that way.

"Grandfather!" he heard the little girl happily shout as she sped through the grand salon towards the turbo lifts where he stepped out of it. No. She was definitely not sleeping and she would certainly hug him in a few seconds. To his dismay she had started to do this whenever he returned home and he did not like to be hugged and had to keep him from pushing her away from him, but for the time being he would play along. "Good evening, Elizabeth. It is way past your bed time. You should be in bed!" he patted her unruly red hair, but unfortunately she did not let go of him. It even seemed that she hugged him even tighter. _Annoying little prat_. Something must have been upsetting her. "There is a large monster in the living room." she whimpered shivering. "There are no monsters in my apartment, Elizabeth!" he said in a calm voice, but he suspected who she meant. Walking with her holding his hand, towards their large spacious living room with perfect view over the nightly panorama of Corscant he saw an all too familiar tall and gaunt humanoid with thin body and elongated head. His Muun master was early it seemed as he was casually lounging in one of the larger seats.

"Seems that the girl is not used at finding strangers in your apartment, Senator" his master chastised him. "Being a monster is only a matter of perspective, little one" he fixed his hard stare at the trembling girl who ducked behind her grandfather and only dared to peek from behind his senatorial robes.

"Please forgive her. She is not yet used to see many different species. So far she has only seen a few Gungan on Naboo and a few Twi'leks on the holonet as she has not ventured out of the apartment." Palpatine explained.

"Then I hope for your sake that she was watching holofilms appropriate for her age and not certain channels which are often preferred by your species." the muun sneered.

"Elizabeth. Meet Magister Hego Damask of the InterGalactic Banking Clan." The little girl carefully looked at the person in question one more time and mumbled:"Hallo" But the Muun remained silent and Palpatine finally sent her to bed as her private study schedule for the next day was quite full indeed and he planned to introduce her to the "cave" down in the lowest levels of 500 Republica where no person dared to venture.

"You seem to have a habit of picking up pathetic life forms, apprentice."Plagueis snapped darkly with raised eyebrow: "First the night brother and now your granddaughter. What will be next? A Jedi perhaps? "

"Maul, as deadly as he is, is unable to blend in with the crowd." Palpatine explained. "The girl, however might be the better option to work as an undercover assassin. I am certain that with time she can be molded to do our bidding. Who would think about an innocent apprentice legislator working for the common good, being a deadly assassin?"

"Are you sure that is the real reason? We could make good use of Anzatis for the assassinations. You could have left her on the same piece of rock as the night brother and yet here she is, openly living with you in your apartment. Are you sure you have not become attached?" he asked fixing him with his unreadable gaze.

That was preposterous. The little girl was clingy and asked too many questions, but once he would start her training she would hopefully know when to shut her mouth otherwise he would make good use of his force lightening. "No, she is a means to an end and nothing more. I assure you."

Standing up the Muun admonished his apprentice:"We will see about that. Rest assured that if I find you secretly training her beyond what is necessary I will take her from you and use her for my own research."

* * *

"What do you mean 'She is gone'?" Lily asked her sister dumb folded. Finally after years she had built up enough courage to visit her daughter for the first time only to discover that she was not with her family.

Standing opposite to Lily and next to her husband Petunia looked at her defiantly:"The little brat is gone and will never come back!"

"Petunia, where is my daughter?" Lily asked again with trembling voice and slightly shaking hands. Had she died? Had she given her away? Sold her off to someone? Had she given it to remaining death eaters?

"She is either on Naboo or Coruscant. I don't care!" she hissed slipping into Basic, her childhood language making her husband jump back a step in surprise.

"What do you mean? Those where stories, mama told us, nothing more!" Lily insisted but felt that there was more to it.

"No, those weren't just stories. I never said anything, because I thought you would eventually figure it out. But you always were as stupid as a binary droid! Why do you think I have no birth certificate? Why we are talking two different languages which do not exist on this godforsaken piece of planet? I wasn't born on this pitiful rock. You were!" She pointed at her sister with her index finger. "Your father's family was the reason why we were grounded here!" Petunia ranted with blazing eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where is Elizabeth?!" Lily pleaded not believing what she heard.

"She is with your freak of a father!" Petunia stumped her feet not realizing that her son and her husband carefully slipped out of the room to avoid the screaming match between the two sisters which seemed too explosive for their taste. None of them had seen her angry before. "He came to look for mama and took your brat with him.

Lily's heart jumped, while her feet gave way and she needed to sit down on the soft cushioned yellow sofa. Her father had been here and she had not known! He had taken her daughter to god knows where and with it every chance to see her daughter again. To tell her how much she loved and missed her. She should never have listened to Dumbledore to give her away. Even James had not wanted to part with their little sunshine that night, but she had blindly trusted in the old headmaster and ripped her family apart. When would she finally do what her feelings told her to do! Her feelings were always right.

Looking sadly at her sister she carefully asked:"Could you get in touch with him? I would like to know how she is?"

"Of course I can, but I won't do it! I never, ever want that freak or your daughter near my family again!" Lily jumped up again with renewed hope "Petunia. Please I beg you get me in contact with my father! I have so many questions and I need to know about Elizabeth's welfare! Did she have outbursts of magic?"

"Don't say that word in this house ever again Lily! About a month after you've brought her she started to cause mayhem and almost killed my Dudders! Nobody harms my child! Not even my niece. Things were exploding, flying around and toys chasing my little boy." Petunia screamed while hitting her right hand on her breast and caused her red haired sister to tear up.

"Petunia. I did not know that she was still able to do magic. I was told that she has lost it permanently and would never regain it. She is my daughter. I need to know if she is alright." Lily pleaded.

"Then why did you not keep her or contacted us earlier! What kind of mother are you? Like father like daughter!" Petunia snapped knowing full well that her harsh words would hit her sister harder than anything else. The moment Lily had heard that she had a different father she had enquired about him but her mother had been tight lipped, except that he had been much younger than her, highly intelligent, passionate, handsome and from a well-off family. Her mother had always gotten a glassy look in her eyes and Lily had felt how much she had loved him. But she had never answered the questions about his whereabouts. Stories about Naboo, Coruscant, had always sounded so foreign to Lily that she had never believed that they were technically aliens. But now that she knew them to be true, she was looking for a way to get in contact with him.

"How can you contact him? What does he do?" Lily asked.

"I don't know what he does, but he has little time and little patience." Petunia answered with her hands crossed. "He gave me a long range communicator, but I do not know if I will be able to contact him with it. Definitely not without a relay satellite and I seriously doubt that he has one near our system. "

"Then try it! I need to know!" Lily beseeched her sister but she could feel fear radiating of her at the thought of contacting him. But why?

"Why are you afraid of him? Does he have magic as well?" It must have been the only explanation she could think of at the moment.

"Magic? Force? I don't know and I don't care." Petunia hissed. "His family is the reason why I lost my future on Naboo the moment they grounded us here. Now I have to play good housewife although I have much better understanding of physics and electronics than taught on this planet.

"Force? I remember mother talking about it." Lily murmured touching the necklace hidden under her pullover while trying to find at least one of the few instances their mother had taught them about it. You think that is the same thing?"

"How should I know! I don't have it."

* * *

Elizabeth was panting heavily as held her upper body forward to get some air back into her lungs. What had she done now to deserve to be treated that way? Every muscle in her body was twitching from exhaustion, but it was not enough apparently. Her grandfather had told her in the morning that he would begin her training and had brought her down to the secret cave under the huge building they were living in, but her excitement had soon diminished. He was not very patient and the sabres they were training with were heavy and she soon cursed her grandfather, who only chuckled darkly. It looked as if he wanted her to be angry at him. From the training probe she had already received several stinging bolts when she had not ducked out soon enough until she had angrily destroyed it although she had no idea how she had done it and had carefully looked at her grandfather who to her immense relief was not angry for destroying it. Quite the contrary actually. Palpatine had let her run several rounds at full speed and she would have to do this every morning and evening now, together with the sparring routines he was mercilessly running her through. She could barely stand, but she dared not to ask for a pause because she somehow knew that it could probably be worse and he had told her to make her stronger after all. She certainly hoped so. At least he had not beaten her yet and she would make sure that he would not have reason to do so. No. She vowed be a good apprentice and to learn everything he was throwing at her. No matter what.

* * *

The last part of her first training will be expanded.


	4. Chapter 4- Interlude

**Coruscant**

Sitting on the cold marble steps on the upper level off 500 Republica, the most prestigious and exclusive residential tower located in the Senate District of Galactic City, a small red headed girl was watching the setting of the distant sun. A few hours ago she had arrived back home from her expensive boarding school of the planet Naboo and was now waiting for Palpatine to arrive. This term had finally ended and she hoped that her scores would make her grandfather happy or at least, slightly approving. She had not wanted to go to this blasted school on that planet as she would have preferred to stay with him, but unfortunately for her she needed to learn how to make connections or she would be unable to do her duty as his apprentice. Due to his connections she had her very own schedule at school as she could spend some time on Coruscant and other time at Naboo. For the time when she was not on Coruscant and her guardian had no time for her the assassin droid took over her training in the hidden cellar under Palpatine's house in Theed. It was very difficult to get his approval although she was top of all her classes and even had jumped a few because of her dedication. She loved her grandfather dearly, because he had taken her away from the horror of her "family" and trained her how to be strong. That had been two years ago and she had become stronger and much angrier. She loved her anger.

Cloaking her Force abilities had been the first thing he had installed in her. He had not wanted the Jedi to steal her away as he had put it and therefore had pulled some strings to have her midi-chlorean count disappear off the records. Her time of healing had not been easy because she had to catch up with the other students her age, the different languages and dialects and wealthy children from Naboo were drilled in learning as soon as they could walk. He had run a strict schedule with highly paid tutors while he was off working in the senate and had never been content with the amount of material learned. He even had installed an assassin droid for her combat training when he had been away on senatorial duty or training sessions with his master which she hated most of all. The training with him personally had been harsh and she had mentally cursed her grandfather beyond the unknown regions, but after some time even she had begun to see some progress. Now she was able to run faster and jump higher than any of her school mates, but she had to be careful to not reveal herself or attract the attention of the cursed Jedi. One day she would kill a Jedi to make her grandfather proud! She now knew how to kill effectively with several kinds of blasters, swords and other weapons now, but she did not know if she really would be able to take a real life again. In self defence yes, but beyond that. Probably not. It was a weakness that did not sit well with her guardian and although she knew how to handle a lightsaber she had not received one as she had to "earn" it. She had tried to kill an animal on Naboo, but the thought of extinguishing the beautiful light surrounding it, had made her stop. When she had reluctantly told Palpatine this his control had slipped and he some force lightening had escaped his long fingers. It had been a terrifying moment, but she had caused his anger after all.

Unfortunately for her he had soon forced her to correct this flaw. Her grandfather was very impatient, although he was good at hiding it with colleagues. How he was able to put up with those stupid cretins and her was beyond her. Only once or twice she had made sufficient progress to receive a small praise. In one break between semesters her grandfather had been too busy negotiating some trade treaty and had therefore just dropped her off a planet in a neighbourhood of the Naboo System in order to learn to survive.

Force, had she been terrified! She could have died there! That blasted planet had had a large wild jungle with even wilder beasts and poisonous plants. For weeks she had been hunted as the prey of these large predators and some local hunters laughing about her. And she had the overwhelming sense of something or someone dark shadowing her every move. Had she not been clever she would probably not have survived long in the wild, but in the end her fury, hunger and frustration had turned into rage and with the help of the Force she had been able to partially control them but the largest beast had tried to bite a chunk out of her and she had killed it swiftly ripping out his heart with the Force and wailed afterwards for taking a life. The ability to control others now came naturally to her and although she knew that it was probably morally wrong to use it, she practised on her most annoying classmates and sometimes on her teachers when they wanted her to slow down. When she had been picked up again, she had angrily, yet relieved ranted and vetted about it, while smashing furniture in his shuttle and her grandfather clad in his dark cloak had only smirked proudly, patted her hair and told her that she had performed beautifully. He had recorded her entire ordeal! But she had finally received her own crimson lightsaber. After that he had her clean up her own mess. Yes, life was not easy with her grandfather, but she had to admit he knew what he was doing and she would not miss one chance to stay at his side.

He had saved her and although he was not the warmest of people she believed that he liked her. He was her family now. There was no one else. Finally spotting the nearing of the familiar sleek grey- metallic shuttle of one Sheev Palpatine, although he hated his first name, Elizabeth eagerly jumped up to greet him.

* * *

Slowly nearing his spacious apartment suit through the slow nightly traffic he spotted the little red-headed girl anxiously sitting at the entrance waiting for him. So far his investments had paid off as she was ambitiously soaking up any kind of knowledge like a Dacian sponge. Even on Force matters she was increasing her abilities and her dire need for his appreciation made her easy to be manipulated. Her power had doubled in just a few years and Plagueis was keeping a keen eye on both him and his granddaughter. Contrary to what he did with Maul, he hardly gave her any indication at how pleased he actually was at her progress. Maul had become arrogant because of his skills and his praise, but his granddaughter adored him and soaked up any smile or sign of appreciation he showed her. He only used his grandfatherly persona on her when it suited him and she did not even know that he did not care about her one bit. Force! She had even started to hug him early on and he did not like to be touched at all! The first time it had happened he had pushed her away. But if this helped to secure her allegiance then he would endure it. The only thing bothering him was her draw to the light side of the Force. Plagueis was repeatedly winding him up in telling him that he was raising a Jedi. But she was not a Jedi! She was an acolyte and she was his granddaughter! She was everything that he could have wanted in an offspring. She will be at his side when the time comes. He just needed to train her properly. She knew how to kill as she destroyed all her training probes with vigour, but never had been able to even kill a bug! The assassin droid he had found on Malachore, which had also proved to be useful as he did not have as much time to train her as he would have liked. He had remedied her path by grounding her on the wild planet for discovering her darker side and it had helped as she had finally killed one of the fiercest predators by ripping out his heart. It had been enjoyable for him to watch that part of the recorded feed. Her anger was welcome too as she had finally touched the dark side and she was now using it more often; especially when she gave into her anger. To say that Maul had been unhappy playing babysitter was an understatement. He would have preferred to hunt and finally kill a Jedi and Sidious had warned him that everyone had to play their part if the Sith eventually wanted to rule and he needed another powerful dark force user. Preferably, a female who would turn into a woman one day. Maul had shadowed her and set off the predators to attack the girl as he could not stand her light side. It had become clear that she had a strong will to survive and also revealed some hidden powers as she had been able to disappear at one place and reappear somewhere else or she had froze them completely. According to Maul the creatures had been completely stiff. A useful ability if he was able to learn how she did it. It would help him to surpass his master.

Her teachers at her school where complementing him at her fast learning skills, but also warned him that she might be too hard on herself as she hardly slept, kept reading until the early morning, even sometimes skipped nights altogether. Or when she decided to dissappear for some hours, where she would train in his house in Theed. But only he knew this. He naturally feigned concern, but knew that she was up to her task. But they never were able to stop her doing it because for some reason they turned away as soon as they tried to stop her from not going to sleep, but he suspected that she was practicing mind control on them. Another thing they found worrying was that she was not a very sociable person. She kept others at a distance and hated group works. During group activities she was one of the people refusing to work with others as they were only slowing her down or if she was forced to work in groups or pairs then the little girl took the lead and forced the others to keep up which they normally were not able to do. When practicing rhetorics she literally talked others into the ground with her arguments, but froze when she had to give presentations in front of elders at apprentice legislators trainings sessions.

He needed to remedy that if she should follow him into politics. Only sociable people were seen as politically skilled even though sometimes they were not. The only other person which was able to get through to her was a very persistent Naberrie, who had persuaded Elizabeth to join the apprentice legislators two years ago. The more Elizabeth had pushed her away by saying hurtful things which played on the insecurities of her, the more persistent the other girl had become until they reluctantly had become "friends". Well, it seemed the Nabarrie girl considered Elizabeth a friend, yet he was not sure about his granddaughter. Elizabeth seemed to use her more as a puppet as she was pulling her strings. He was not yet sure if this "friendship" was advantageous, but he would have to wait and see. The next few days would be spent in the hidden sublevels of their Coruscanti home for training sessions before he would depart to a meeting with his master.

* * *

 **Potter Manor**

Great. His parents were fighting again. It seemed that all they were doing nowadays was fighting. He hated it when they did that. Their favourite topics were: Dumbledore, him, his lost sister, Dumbledore and the public. While his dad backed everything the old man said, his mother questioned him all the time ever since Harry found out that he had a twin sister, who was now missing. Uncle Padfoot was supporting James, while Remus tried to mediate between the two, but was not successful at all. One day after Christmas the Headmaster had rushed into their home demanding to know why they had not heeded his warning and gotten Elizabeth back to the Manor. But there was none he knew with that name. His father had been perplexed and asked him how he had gotten this idea. His mother's eyes had turned to scarily darker shade and had dangerously slowly advanced towards the old man, the lights flickering and wavering; Dumbledore had even stepped back from her.

"Why do you think that we have her?" she had hissed. "What happened?" Taking another step back he had gulped and answered. "The wards around the Dursley's house just fell moments ago. I assumed that you got her back."

"You assumed wrongly!" his mother had screamed tying to storm out of the house, but Dumbledore had stopped her, by "petrifying" her.

His father, coming out of his stupor had tried to intervene and protect Lily, but Dumbledore had just told him that it was for the best and that he would find their missing daughter, but her knowing about Elizabeth missing would put considerable psychological strain on her mind. His father had reluctantly agreed. Harry had still been too young to comprehend what they had done to his mother then, but he knew now that they had obliviated his mother about this moment.

Two years later his mother had come back one afternoon with an expression on her face that had been hard to read. She had been crying uncontrollably one minute, thrashed the furniture the next minute and had looked shocked the next minute while murmuring "Elizabeth", "father", and other words which he could not make out. Had his mother been talking in another language? Harry had been sure that Elizabeth just had to come back to the family and everything would be well again.

He hated Voldemort for doing this to his family. Dumbledore was tutoring him so that he would be ready to face the dark wizard a second time, but he wanted to have his sister with him. He needed her. He did not know how he knew it, but he just did. Where was she? Did she think about them? Did she miss them? He hoped so. Would she reappear when the Hogwarts letters came? Although Dumbledore insisted that she had lost all magic, his mother was putting all her faith in the Hogwarts letters and his mother was usually right.

He slowly turned around and walked back up to his room in order to shut their fighting out.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was pacing in his round office surrounded by all previous headmasters before him. Everything he had done so far was moving towards the wrong direction. The Potters were divided, Harry was not progressing as fast as he would have liked to and it seemed that his mother's contempt had been passed on to him. He questioned more things than before and had also gotten in between fights with his parents.

On James' and Sirius he could count, but Lily had developed into a wild card. She kept Harry away from the publicity of being the Chosen One and was careful in selecting his friends. To James' dismay Harry had even been enrolled early in a muggle primary school as Lily had insisted that he needed a normal life and also a basic understanding of the world outside of the magical one.

She had also "persuaded" the ministry to let her tutor pupils, who wanted to stay or get in touch with the Muggle world, in Muggle subjects, so that they would be able to write their homeschooling exams after the Hogwarts exams. Some in the Wizengamot had laughed at that ludicrous idea; the pureblood fraction being a majority lead by Lucius Malfoy had been categorically against it and a small margin had at least been mildly interested. James and Sirius, had to Lily's dismay not used their voice in her favour. When they had tried to turn her down, even though she was the mother of the saviour, Lily had lost her temper, while her eyes had turned darker and the lights wavering and everything lying on their benches, pens, papers, paperweights, quills, ink, and the minister's gavel rose from their places. She did have everyone's attention then. The air had been tense and you could have heard a pin drop and Lily calmly, but passionately pleaded her case again while explaining it as if talking to toddlers. The Wizengamot eventually gave their consent in the hope of not been trashed by things flying above their heads. Malfoy had been uncharacteristically squirmy in his seat when he had spotted his own normally hidden dagger flying just above his blond head.

Going behind his desk again he looked at the specific Hogwarts envelope Minerva had brought him as ordered. Each envelope appeared the day a wizard or witch was born and was sorted in the boxes carrying the year they would come to Hogwarts. The addresses magically changed when they moved. Only the Headmasters and their deputies knew about this system and he was not going to reveal it. Just as James' wife had predicted, there was one for her daughter, but he had no idea what the address meant or where this place could be.

 _Ms. Elizabeth Potter_

 _The Red Bedroom_

 _500 Republica Top Penthouse Suite_

 _Ambassadorial Sector, Senate District, Galactic City,_

 _Coruscant_

He had never heard of a place called Coruscant before and Mrs. Figg, his personal spy, had not been able to understand much of the screaming match between Lily and Petunia. But from what she had been able to gather was that Elizabeth was now living with her grandfather. Her biological one. He had never known that the man Lily had called father had only been her step-father and he always knew every little detail about his students. Could it be that Lily was not a muggle-born, but a half-blood? He hated not knowing, especially as he had no idea if this man was a threat to his plans. Did he have a temper like the saviour's mother was displaying lately? It seemed that her temper was getting worse every year. He had met Lily's mother and she had been an intelligent, kind yet slightly unusual woman. He would take the address to Petunia. Perhaps she knew how to contact the little girl. If not he would obliviate her.

* * *

After a particularly difficult training session Elizabeth could not wait to head into the refresher as she tried to catch up with the fast pace of Palpatine, heading back to their apartment. But she would use water this time to ease her sore muscles. Her grandfather had never been easy on her and today had not been any different. She had lost her temper several times and he had only told her to use her anger to fuel her attacks, but whenever she fuelled her attacks with them she did become stronger, yet less precise. She needed to work on that, but how. The only time she was able to train properly was when she was with her grandfather, that stupid assassin droid only attacked her and hardly told her how to improve her style. It was not enough and she was curious why he regularly visited an old factory in the industrial district. Was he training a replacement for her?! She hoped not. He was family, he could not replace her.

He would be gone for a few days after tomorrow to train with his master, which she did not like one bit. He scared her. No terrified was probably the more appropriate term, but as long as they needed each other they would not kill each other.

When they finally reached their apartment they were stopped by a protocol droid who informed them about an incoming transmission from Earth. Palpatine had hidden a long range transmitter in the little system to be able to receive Petunia's transmission. His little girl was in for a surprise.

Instead going to her refresher she reluctantly followed Palpatine in his office where he activated his transmitter.

"This better be important, Petunia" he said sternly seeing Elizabeth stiffen at hearing her aunt's name.

"You!" she angrily growled while joining her grandfather in the visual field and Palpatine basked in her anger which made her delve deep into the dark side, but he held her back from destroying the transmitter as he sensed that they still needed it. After all Petunia must have a reason to contact him after all those years. Eying her niece verily Petunia said with wavering voice:" I… I… I'm sorry to disturb you, but, but Professor Dumbledore, from Hogwarts forced me to contact you. He wants to know if she is alright."

"Of course I'm alright! No thanks to you!" Elizabeth snarled in Basic and basked in the shuddering of her aunt.

Palpatine mentally smiled, but assuming that this Dumbledore was watching he scolded his little girl.

"Of course she is alright." Palpatine smiled using the face of the friendly elderly senator. Now was not the time to show his true power if he may still need the person from Hogwarts, where, if he remembered correctly, his daughter had learned magic. Magic, which he would need to eventually defeat his master.

* * *

The trip to Petunia had been enlightening. He had stood by and watched as she had contacted Lily's father with trembling hands.

An elderly, friendly looking man, who had seemed happy to see Petunia had appeared. But Dumbledore had been around enough "Purebloods" to see that this was a front. Elizabeth seemed to have severe anger management issues, but her Grandfather seemed to have her under control. Could he risk bringing her back to Hogwarts?

Petunia was terrified of the man and the little girl. Why? He had seen Lily's father in the "hologram" Petunia had called it, but it had sparked more questions than answers.

At least they knew that she would be invited to Hogwarts in a few years time and the elder man had seemed very enthusiastic, while the girl had scoffed. But apart from that he had not been able to find out more about her whereabouts. The means of contact had surprised him and he was sure that although the Muggles had some interesting technology, this seemed a bit beyond their skills.

He would not inform the Potters of this visit, but he desperately needed a way to get the control over Lily and her son back. It was for the common good.


	5. Chapter 5-Train to Hogwarts

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018! I HOPE THAT THE NEXT YEAR WILL BE BETTER FOR EVERYONE THAN THIS WAS!**

 **Sorry for the long wait of this chapter!**

* * *

She was fuming and wanted to thrash the primitive compartment she was sitting in. But she knew that it would not still her anger. Her grandfather had brought her to this primitive planet and bought a manor, which would serve as his base on this planet and he expected her to learn everything there was about magic in this school and later teach him as he needed it to get rid of his master when the time would be right and then she would become his true Sith apprentice. And she would make sure that she got rid of her competitor Maul, who saw himself as her grandfather's apprentice already. No, there would only be only one apprentice to her grandfather and that would be her. But she would be completely cut off from any electronics. That meant that she could not contact her Master/Grandfather within the school compounds and she would also been cut off from any further formal schooling on Naboo or on the apprentice legislators. She would never dare to admit it to her grandfather, but she liked the heated discussions with the Nabarrie girl. But the girl was hopelessly naïve and would not survive long in a real fight. Why she had begun to teach her some basic self-defence moves was something she could still not yet explain.

Her grandfather had furthered her training and taught her many different forms of combat and she had managed to hold her own against him, but she suspected that he had let her breach his defences.

When Petunia had informed them after a few years, that her Hogwarts letter had arrived at her house, Palpatine had travelled with her back to the primitive rock and visited them in their house. The entire family had been terrified, and she had relished in her former tormentor's fear, panic and anger. Her uncle had dared trying to throw them out of the house, but she had used the force to catapult him backwards through the kitchen door and the narrow corridor, passing her former bed under the stairs. Her aunt had shrieked in panic, while her adipose cousin had squeaked like slaughtered pig and her uncle had groaned in pain. But she had not been done with him for all that pain he had caused her and being in that house again had brought all her suppressed memories bubble back to surface. She still had some scars that proved her abuse. She had wanted to see him suffer, she had wanted justice for all her scars left from his belt when she had been weak and little. When her uncle tried to get up from the floor, he was unable to stand up and she moved past Palpatine and used the Force to help him up using the Force to pull him upwards by his throat. She could hear her aunt and his cousin wail in the background and gurgling sounds from her adipose uncle who had an unhealthy red shade on his face as he struggled as if to fight off the invisible arms slowly choking him to death. Just as she wanted to intensify the pressure on his throat to kill him, her grandfather, who she knew had enjoyed the display just as much as she did, had ordered her to let him go as they might still need them. Her anger had spiked even more, but he was her Master and she had needed to obey him. But she swore that her uncle would still get what he deserved. She had loosened her hand and had let him go with the Force and with a heavy thud he had landed on the floor, desperately gasping for air while holding his throat.

A day later they had met an assigned "wizard" to accompany them into the magical world and she had felt her grandfather's excitement at all the possibilities he had seen.

The man had been quite pale, worn dark clothes and his shoulder long black hair looked unkempt and greasy as if he hadn't washed them for quite some time. He had given them a folder about the magical world and explained that he would show them the entrance to the Diagon Alley. Elizabeth had felt that he had some dark force on his left arm and her grandfather seemed to have felt the same. When they had entered the tacky, old pub, which looked even more primitive than the rest of this planet she groaned. She was used to live in luxury. Would this school she was forced to go be as tacky as this building. They had magic and did not use it to advance? How stupid were those creatures?

Diagon Alley had overwhelmed her senses and she had stumbled as all those sensations had been rushing into her without any filter and she had repeated the Sith code repeatedly to maintain control of her powers. She could not help it. Lately she lost control of her powers more often and she could not explain it. Her grandfather did not seem to have any problems at all. But he was far more advanced than she would probably ever be. In Gringotts she had learned that she had inherited a vault at birth, which she could use for buying school supplies. Snape, the greasy haired man had her key and she had been able to get some money. It was primitive. The rest of the shopping trip had been quite uneventful, with the exception that she had bought all the books for all seven years. Snape had pointed out that this would not be intelligent as she would need to learn the basics in first year, but her skillful grandfather somehow had stroked the man's ego and after a small mental fight the man even gave them advise on which additional books she could use to get a deeper understanding of certain subjects and he seemed to know quite a bit about "The dark Arts" and "Potions". Palpatine had observed that their guide did have strong mental defenses, but they had been next to nothing against the power of the Sith. Her grandfather had secretly ordered all those books a second time for himself to take them with him to Coruscant. Palpatine had heard of the other Alley, which had a bad reputation and had sworn to inspect it a bit more after they would have gotten rid of the greasy haired man.

Someone opened the door of her compartment and rose her from her musings. Who dared to disturb her! She angrily stared at the person and saw a rather pale blond boy with two mean looking boys behind him.

"Get out, this is my compartment now!" the pale blond boy sneered looking at her.

"This compartment is already taken, and I suggest you go looking for another one or you will regret it." She growled in a low and dangerous tone fixating the blond boy, who had placed himself on the bench opposite her, with her blazing eyes, while drawing the Force towards her.

The other two mean looking boys hesitated and one even took a step back. Good. He may be a dull one, but even someone as stupid as him could recognize the danger she could be.

The other boy seemed to be taken aback by her refusal. Obviously, he had never been told off before. Well, she wanted to get back to her book without any pathetic individual disturbing her peace.

"I said: Get out of my compartment!" Elizabeth repeated slowly moving her upper body forward. "Or you'll regret it."

"Don't you know who I am?" the other boy asked petulantly

"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He told her proudly, but she only coldly raised her eyebrow.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me? If your name actually were important I would know it."

She could feel his rising anger and basked in it and finally some colour crept into his unhealthily pale cheeks.

"No need, to ask about your family." He scoffed. "Red hair, hand-me-down clothes. You must be a Weasley. My father has told me all about yours. Blood traitors, fascinated by muggles and more children than anyone can possibly afford. So, it's you who should get out of this compartment and learn to properly address your superiors." He sneered, and his goons snickered. She had no idea who those Weasleys were, and her robes were quite expensive, but definitely not fashionable on this primitive rock, but she would show him that it was him, who she considered inferior.

She closed her book of _Advanced Potions_ with a loud thud and slowly put it to her right side on the bench. The blond boy smirked without knowing that he was in immediate danger. She slowly stood up never leaving his grey eyes. Eyes never lied. She could see that he was not that brave as he held himself. This would be too easy. She gathered the Force and suddenly jerked her right hand towards his throat and neck and pulled him up.

She watched in joy as his eyes portrait his surprise, terror and fear and just like her uncle he was clawing at his throat to get rid of the invisible hands that weren't there. His shade turned redder and she held him there. His two goons jumped up and ran out of the compartment wailing in fear.

As he was desperately gasping for air she told him:"I told you to get out of my compartment and if should you decide to cross me again in Hogwarts, then I won't hesitate to eliminate you." She paused for effect.

"Is that clear?" she enquired, and the Malfoy boy nodded hastily while urgently gasping for air. She smirked and released the Force, which made him drop a few inches. He sucked in breath while holding his throat.

"Now get out." She whispered dangerously, and the blond boy fled in terror.

She angrily shut the compartment door closed with the Force, turned around and saw her wand emit sparks. Great. Now there was another visible indicator of her feelings. Not exactly what she needed.

The wand was quite a curious thing, but the wand-maker had spent over two hours looking for her wand, much to her annoyance. He even had ask other costumers to come back later as this had seemed to take a while. Funnily enough he had gradually become more nervous, the longer it had taken to find a wand. His shop had resembled a battlefield afterwards.

But in the end the wand that had fit her the best had been one made of Laurel wood, 10 ¼ inches long with a very rare phoenix feather core and unyielding flexibility. Much to her grandfather's annoyance the wandmaker had explained that a laurel wand could not perform a dishonorable act, and as a Sith Acolyte she was bound to perform dishonorable acts in the future. The wandmaker had furthermore told her that in the quest for glory, these kinds of wands could perform powerful and quite lethal magic and it would not accept laziness in her as a possessor and it seemed that this wand was already quite protective of her. Whatever that meant. Her core type was apparently the rarest type of cores as these kinds of feathers are known to be capable of the greatest range of magic, but also the most volatile as they could act of their own accord and they are apparently the hardest to tame and to personalize. She had tried several spells already and each of them had worked. One she had attempted without a wand and she had accidently thrashed her room in the newly bought base of operations on this planet. One of the first things she would need to research were ways of communicating in the wizarding world for her being able to inform her grandfather of her progress. She didn't want to be here, but she wanted also to learn as much as possible in order for her grandfather to surpass his master. Her grandfather had also bought one for himself although the old cranky wand maker had hesitated to give him one as he seemed to sense that they were not quite like other Force users. Well, Sith never were.

She also had no idea which house she would be in, but she did not want to be in the same as her brother, who she could vaguely sense on the train. She had felt strangely when she had gotten onto the train. Something in the Force had felt as if it had snapped back into place, but it did not make any sense. Why would the Force react like that and as she had deduced that it had to be because of her brother. She did not want anything to do with her family! They had abandoned her in favour of her brother. They were responsible that she had suffered at the hands of her extended family and that she would not have survived if her grandfather hadn't saved her. She knew her mother had vaguely sensed her and had not cared enough to safe her. It had come to her during one of the meditations where she had replayed the faithful Christmas morning, her grandfather had stepped into her life, in her mind. They could screw themselves. She would show them that they were weak and pathetic and she hoped that her brother would leave her alone or she would be tempted to kill him. No, she could not kill him. She needed to learn. Maybe she could take on a Nightsister in the future. That would certainly be a worthy challenge.

Her peace was disturbed again as another person dared to knock on her apartment. A bushy haired girl entered and Elizabeth scowled: „What do you want?"

"So sorry, but have you seen a toad?" the girl asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"Obviously, I haven't." she shot back annoyed at the interruption. At this pace she would not be able to finish her book until they reached her school.

"Try a summoning charm. Now get out!" she ordered her shoving the girl out of the compartment again using the Force to shut the door again, but the girl was unfortunately persistent, or she didn't get the message that Elizabeth wanted to be alone.

"Can you show me how that charm works?" she asked. "I've only found vague references in our first year's books, but not the actual charm. I've seen a red-haired boy in another compartment attempting magic, but it didn't end so well. He was in Harry Potter's compartment. Can you believe it, that Harry Potter will be in Hogwarts with us." Elizabeth grinded her teeth. That chatty, nervous girl reminded her too much of Padmé and she was sure that the only way to get rid of her was to demonstrate the actual spell. She concentrated on the Force for guidance and she detected something familiar in the girl. She was Force sensitive! Well, a big higher, than the average wizard on this train, but not even near the strength of her or her grandfather, but it was certainly interesting to keep that in mind for the future.

"What's the name of that missing creature?" she enquired snarling and the girl jumped back.

"Ahm. I believe he called it Trevor." She answered hesitantly. Elizabeth closed her eyes and centered herself, summoned her wand and said:" _Accio_ , Toad Trevor!" and swirled her wand in the spell specific pattern. She felt the Force shift and then the girl shrieked as something flew directly into her and she was thrown to the floor. When Elizabeth opened her eyes, she saw the most curious creature sitting on the girl's stomach and she could detect the creature's confusion.

"Thanks. the girl shouted out getting back on her feet, but Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and with a flick of her hand she shut the door again summoning the book from the bench back, putting her feet at the opposite bench and loosing herself in the book again. She had reading to do.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his compartment but felt strange since leaving King's Cross. Something inside him had snapped after entering his compartment, which he shared with his best friend Ron. Neville had lost his toad Trevor again and was looking for it. Neville's toad always tried to escape as it felt uncomfortable being carried around. He had once told this his friend and Ron had laughed at Harry being able to sense the toad's feeling, but the other boy had gulped. Neville obviously had found someone to help him with his search as a bushy haired girl had enquired if they had seen a toad. Lucius Malfoy's son had also tried to befriend him, looking rather disgruntled with a nasty blue bruise on his throat. Ron had snickered at hearing his name, which had caused the blond boy to twitch nervously and he insulted his best friend for being poor, but Harry had sensed that the blond boy had been terrified, and his hand had twitched towards his bruises. Suffice to say that Harry had not taken the blond boy's hand and he had even felt quite annoyed and rather angry against him, but it almost seemed that those feelings weren't entirely his.

When Neville had happily come back with his toad and Hermione in tow they had told him about the rumor that some strange girl had tossed Malfoy out of her compartment. Hermione conceded that the girl was certainly strange, but although she seemed to be of their age, she was convinced that the girl must have been from a higher year as she had been reading a book about advanced potions. Harry's breathing became shallow. What if the reason why he felt so strange was actually because he could sense his twin sister on board.

"Hey, mate. Are you alright?" Ron asked him munching a chocolate frog. "You're kinda pale."

"Yeah." He answered. "I just need to stretch my legs a bit. I'll be right back."

He stood up, stepped outside of the compartment and turned right, which would lead further towards the front of the train. As he was in the last wagon it would take some time to find her, but he decided to follow his feeling. His mother had told him to trust his gut as she had not listened to hers for the longest time. The strange, pulling feeling intensified as he passed other students on the train who eyed him curiously. As he passed the compartments he also realized that the conversations in the compartments stopped shortly and they snuck secret glances at him. But he wanted to sneak only a glance at one person. His sister. She had to be here somewhere. Maybe they could get to know each other before they started at Hogwarts. Did she miss their family? How had she found out that she was a witch? How was their grandfather like? Would he recognize her? He had seen baby photos of her and she had looked cute, even though her unruly red hair had stood out everywhere.

Suddenly his feeling jerked and he swayed a bit and he came to stop in front of an almost empty compartment. Inside was only one unhealthily pale girl with long curly, red hair, with her feet laid on the opposite bench, completely engrossed in a thick volume. She was completely dressed in black. The only colour he could see was her hair and the red inside of her otherwise black coat.

It seemed that her favourite colour was black. but he could see that the inside of her coat hanging near the window was completely red. Something needed to be done about her unhealthy pale shade.

Suddenly she lifted her head and slowly turned him towards Harry and caught him starring at her. Her stormy green eyes narrowed, and she threw him an angry look. Her jaw visibly tightened, and Harry could suddenly feel her growing anger and her hate towards him. How could he feel that? It did not make any sense. Did he have a twin bond with her? And why did she hate him. He recoiled not being able to deal with the amount of hate being turned against him and he broke the eye contact and sadly returned towards his compartment. He would not give up on his sister.

* * *

 **Constructive reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6-Sorting Hat

**I wish you all a happy new year 2018! I wish you good health, happiness and success in the new year. Stay safe!**

* * *

The Great Hall was buzzing with the excited conversations of the Hogwarts students sitting on the long wooden benches at their respective house tables. Lily, sitting at the enlarged teacher's table surveyed the hall. She had accepted Dumbledore's offer in teaching Muggle Studies, but she was still lobbying to make this subject obligatory for every child coming from a wizarding background. But unfortunately, the pureblood lobby still was too strong, but she would make them see sense. She would also take over some Transfiguration classes from Professor McGonagall as the other teacher, teaching under the Gryffindor's head of houses supervision had left her teaching position and Lily would now fill that. When she had met the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, she had felt that he had not felt terrified at all. He was afraid of someone else, but radiated absolute darkness. She did not want him anywhere near her son or her daughter, if Dumbledore was indeed correct that she was on the way here to school. He had visited them yesterday evening around dinner time and told them to sit down. Her heat had sunk as she had believed the worst. But her trepidation had turned into absolute happiness when he had informed them that he had found their daughter and that she would even be on the train to Hogwarts. Naturally she had wrung her neck at Kings Cross to spot her, but unfortunately it had been too crowded.

She could not content her excitement as she locked eyes with her husband and his friend Sirius, who were part of the Auror delegation that was stationed in Hogwarts this year. She was excited that she would finally see her daughter again. The daughter, she had believed to have become a Squib. The daughter, she had abandoned. She had no idea how she should approach her, but she hoped that everything would eventually turn for the better. Maybe she could persuade her to move back in with them. They could be a family again. Dumbledore had advised them against taking her back in, because it could prove as a distraction for Harry, but she had enough. She wanted both of her children with her. Maybe she would finally be able to get in contact with her biological father. Maybe he could provide much needed answers.

The large, golden and heavy ornamented doors of the Great Hall opened a bit and Minerva went passed the long house tables carrying the wooden three-legged stool and the iconic sorting hat. She remembered how scared she had been and how hard the hat had worked to sort her as she apparently had equally high potential for three different houses. Were would her two sunshines be placed? James and Sirius betted that Harry would be in Gryffindor and when they had heard that Elizabeth would come to the magical school they had also betted that she also would be sorted into Gryffindor. But Lily wasn't so sure. Yes, Harry was brave, but he had many different qualities too. As she didn't know anything about her daughter's upbringing with her father she could not be sure about where the hat would put her.

She spotted Minerva walking back through the door and her heartbeat accelerated. Her children were about to be placed. Her hand wandered tenderly to her stomach. How many parents would be glad for a chance to be there when their children were placed. She knew that Molly always was in jitters until their letters arrived informing them that they would be placed in Gryffindor. Would her presence in this room be more stressful for Harry than it already was? She had tried to ground him enough before getting to Hogwarts. But had she done enough?

There was the ceremonious knock on the double doors and they opened wide into the Great Hall, which was illuminated by thousands of hovering white candles. Minerva lead the small first years, which were streaming into the Hall after her through the benches towards the three-legged stool. The other pupils were craning their necks and whispering excitedly, and she could spot her son walking next to his best friend Ronald Weasley. Harry winked at her and she locked eyes with him and shot him a proud smile as she could sense his dread. He was afraid where the hat would put him.

As she scanned the crowd she saw two red-haired girls. One was clearly Amelia Bones' niece as she was the spitting image of her. But the other girl drew her attention. Her red hair colour was more pronounced, but as she was currently turning her attention to the ceiling and away from her she could not see her. But this had to be Elizabeth! Her heartbeat accelerated further, and she wanted to reach out to her in any way possible. Her daughter was here. She barely registered the sorting head's song and that Minerva started to call the first students. When a bushy haired girl reluctantly stepped forward she could see that Harry gave her a calming smile, which she mirrored. It seemed that she had raised him right.

When Lucius Malfoy's son was called she observed the most curious thing. He had to walk past her daughter and he hesitated, and Minerva had to call him a second time. He gently touched his throat and hastily sped past Elizabeth. He seemed afraid of her for some reason or was it because of someone next to her? She frowned. Yes, she must have imagined it. To no surprise the hat barely touched the boys head when he shouted "Slytherin!"

After a few more sorted students, she finally heard her daughter's name and curiously all the other remaining students made way for her and Lily could finally see her daughter's unnaturally pale's face as she stepped forward with an unreadable cold expression. She looked to be of normal weight, but something must have been wrong. Had she not received enough sunshine or had been subjected to a wrong diet? But she could see that she was a tad bit taller than Harry. She elegantly took the two steps towards the three-legged stool and sat on it with her head held high. Lily started to fidget nervously as Minerva put the old hat on her daughter's hat and the long wait for a sorting began. She locked eyes with James, who seemed just as tense as her.

* * *

 _"_ _Ah! A Potter!" an old and raspy voice in the dark addressed her._

 _"_ _I prefer being called a Palpatine!" Elizabeth answered proudly thinking about her dear grandfather. "The potters may have been involved in my biological creation process, but my grandfather was the one who actually raised me."_

 _"_ _Ah, I see." The voice drawled. "Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. You are even more difficult to place than your mother was. Plenty of courage, I see. A very strong determined mind. There is talent, my goodness yes. What's this? There is an untameable thirst to prove yourself to … your family?"_

 _"_ _Shiraya's word! NOT to my family? You are mistaken" she growled mentally. There was no way that she wanted to prove herself to her family. There was only one person worth proving herself._

 _"_ _Ah, Yes. The thirst to prove yourself to your grandfather is very strong indeed." The hat concurred._

 _"_ _You are very loyal and dedicated to him. Ah, yes. You value hard work and … fair play? I did not expect this one. That's fascinating." Elizabeth mentally scoffed at him in impatience and the voice laughed, "…but very inpatient. Very difficult. Where should I put you? The voice mused._

 _"_ _Not my parent's house! Not my parent's house!" she repeated._

 _"_ _Not Gryffindor! Hm. That's a pity. You could do well in that house. You are brave I can see, but not foolishly daring and sometimes chivalrous. You have that in common with your parents."_

 _"_ _No!" Elizabeth decided. She did not want to have anything in common with those people._

 _"_ _No? Hm. You are difficult. Then maybe better Slytherin? You are very ambitious, yes. There is cunning, hm, yes, yes, …" the voice became excited. "Slytherin would be fitting indeed."_

 _"_ _If you put me into the snake pit, that Lord Voldemort has frequented, then I will not hesitate to destroy you in the worst way possible." She pictured the hell of Mustafar, which she had learned about once and she could swear that the hat wavered. Good!_

 _"_ _You can't put me in the same house of that wizard that has made my life a living hell for a time!" she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists._

 _"_ _Ah, well, that only leaves Rawenclaw. Don't worry, you'll fit in there as you do value intelligence and knowledge, but you definitely have to work on your wit. Well, in that case it's RAVENCLAW!"_

* * *

Lily's heart was racing. The hat was now sitting on her daughter's head for over twenty minutes and he still had not decided where to place her. What if there had been a mistake and her daughter was indeed without magic now. That would be truly cruel. What if the letter had been written at the day of her birth and nobody had sorted it out. Which was the reason why she would be here now.

Stealing a glance towards James she could see that he was just as tense as her in expectation. Several of the teachers were sitting there with wondering eyes and Dumbledore sat in his ornamented chair leaning forward. Finally, the tip on the sorting hat opened and he shouted loud and clearly: RAVENCLAW and the house table erupted in applause. She got up and placed the hat back on the stool and walked towards her house and sat on one of the benches on the right side, which made it easier for her to see her face, but it scared her. Her daughter showed no emotion. She replied the greetings of her house mates, but still there was no emotion.

The next student to be placed was Harry, who stepped hesitantly towards the hat after his sister and just as she had expected the hat also needed some time to place her son, but the result was the same as he was indeed placed into Gryffindor. She could see his elevation when he stood up and joined his new house, which had erupted into thunderous applause, while the Weasley Twin's chanted: "We have Potter! We have Potter!"

* * *

The first day did not go that well. She had not been able to talk to her daughter even once. The heads of houses had handed out the schedules and her daughter, having her nose buried in a thick volume had not acknowledged anyone. Sirius, who had been on morning duty of the protection of the premises had tole them that he had spotted her exploring the Hogwarts grounds while jogging wearing black training clothes. It appeared that she did not have any other colour in her wardrobe.

Thanks to Severus their day had become worse as he had spotted angry bruises on the throat and neck of Lucius Malfoy's son and had accused her daughter of hurting that boy. It had more likely been Lucius, who had hurt his son and they wanted to shift the blame on someone else. Apparently, the boy had been terrified to tell anyone what really happened, and the potions master had used Legilimency to find out the truth.

The boy in question was now squirming in his seat in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey had assessed the damage. Normally all children were alphabetically examined to determine their health, but after Snape saw it he fast tracked the boy's examination, who still refused to speak to anyone else. Lily could sense that he was terrified. James could also not comprehend that Snape was accusing Elizabeth and took it as a personal offence.

Dumbledore tried to calm the heated debate between the two men, but it did not accomplish much, and Professor Flitwick also shook his head at the accusation. He conceded that she was not one to socialize, but from what he had seen of her she seemed to be the stereotypical Ravenclaw.

Lily was so focused on following the discussion that she jumped as she suddenly heard a young female voice behind her. She turned and came eye to eye with her daughter. Her eyes were cold and unreadable as she had seen before and now that she was standing right in front of her she could see that she was not just pale. It almost seemed that her face was ghostly pale and devoid of any colour on her cheeks. She looked ill.

"You asked to see me, Professors?" she enquired drawling slightly accented indicating her displeasure in being disturbed.

Her gaze was drawn to the blond boy sitting behind them on a daybed and her eyes narrowed while the other boy had know lost all colour as he was looking at her with wide eyes he gulped nervously and squirmed and looked as if he would rather be anywhere else then in the same room as her.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." Dumbledore answered her in a friendly tone, but Lily could sense that he did not entirely mean it. Yes, she had become better at sensing people's emotions after deciding that she would follow her own gut. Apparently, her daughter could sense it too as her left eyebrow rose challengingly.

"We heard that you had a little dispute with young Mr. Malfoy on the train and where wondering if you could provide us with some more information?" he told her, but her facial expression did not portray any emotion. She crossed her arms and turned her gaze back to the blond boy who seemed to prefer to merge with the bed as he dared not look at her direction.

She turned back towards Dumbledore and addressed him with a small amused grin, which did not reach her eyes. "Is that what he's told you?"

"This is not a laughing matter!" Snape bellowed protectively making everyone flinch while stepping in front of Draco Malfoy, but apparently even he was unable to wipe that now barely visible grin of her face and she only gazed at him unfazed.

"I understand." She told him aloof. "Yes, I remember that, we did have a small misunderstanding as he mistook the compartment I was sitting in as one his father had allegedly reserved for him and his friends. But after some heated discussion he conceded and went looking for the correct one." She explained. "At that time, he did not have those ugly bruises. Whoever gave him those it happened after our little skirmish. Isn't that right?" she addressed the terrified boy in a more pleasant voice, who nodded affirmative without daring to look into her eyes.

"Is that true Draco?" Dumbledore addressed the blond boy again, who looked up at him and nodded again.

"Yes, it is." He whispered, cleared his throat and repeated. "Yes, it's true. Every word." Lily spotted Elizabeth throwing the boy a smile, but she could see that this also did not reach her eyes. She frowned. Did her daughter have any emotions at all? She could feel Severus seething anger, the terror Draco Malfoy emitted at seeing Elizabeth, her husband's and Professor Flitwick's confusion and Dumbledore's caution, but there was absolutely nothing from her daughter and it worried her. Who was her father, that he had raised her daughter to be like his? How had he treated her? What exactly had happened in the train because Draco's reaction made it clear that she was indeed the culprit responsible for the other boy's bruises.

* * *

Her first day at this school had been terribly boring and it had not been that easy to block all her emotions and she had gone through the day repeating the Sith Code over and over again. But at least her search in the library had been productive and she had found a way to communicate with her grandfather and written him this in the letter she sent with the owl, hoping that he was still on planet. If he could find these small mirrors, then she could inform him of his progress. And she also could receive much needed guidance from her Sith Master. As she had used basic she was confident, that nobody here would be able to read the correspondence with her grandfather. Unfortunately, she was now ordered to go to the hospital wing. She did not know for sure, but if the Malfoy brat had talked, then he would have to pay dearly.

* * *

Later in the evening…

Sirius was sitting on the opposite side of the desk sipping a at his glass of Fire whisky.

"Just to get this straight" he said. "You want me to observe my best friend's daughter, because Lucius' brat clashed with her?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "We do not know enough about where she's been, who her grandfather is and how he has raised her. We need to know if she is a danger to her brother and this school. Sirius, you saw how Draco reacted and he refuses to talk and as long he does not talk, we can't find our what has happened. Lily and James are too overwhelmed at the moment to think rationally."

"But she is just a girl." Sirius objected. It felt so wrong going behind his best friends' back.

"I used to think that about a certain young boy once too and he is responsible for the worst Wizarding war since Grindelwald." Dumbledore answered gravely. "I will not make that mistake again."

Sirius sighed heavily. He did not want to do it, but he needed to protect Harry. No matter what. Even if it meant that he would go against his second godchild, which had acted so very differently than the bubbly girl he remembered.

"Alright, yes. I will do it." He accepted in defeat. Dumbledore was the Order's head and was generally correct.

* * *

You can also now find me on TWITTER (just remove the spaces between the letters): e

I'm the one in Rebel Pilot gear with Yoda in the Blockade Runner.


End file.
